


《血腥爱情故事》九

by buladeqin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buladeqin/pseuds/buladeqin
Kudos: 1





	《血腥爱情故事》九

肖战喂着喂着，突然忍不住地去咬李沁的两片唇。两个人一起吞着一条肉，牙齿不免磕磕碰碰，肖战粗暴地压着李沁的面颊，抢光了她所有的空气。他将她打横抱起，扔到隔壁卧室的床上，解开自己领带，接着去脱李沁的裤子。

“滚！！！”

李沁破口大骂。

肖战按着她用刚摘的领带捆住她的手，高举过头顶，不断地往李沁的腿缝间挤。李沁把它并得死死的，抵抗侵犯。强攻不成，改做智取，肖战细密地吻着她的脖颈，呵着热气到她脸上，搔的李沁奇痒难耐。扭动时不自觉地张开了腿，肖战趁机钻了空子。肖战捏着她腰上的肉，并拢两根手指在洞口处摩擦。

“别弄！！你给我滚！！”

李沁恼羞成怒。

肖战充耳不闻，继续地抚摸，摸得那里水淋淋，他得意极了，他喜欢李沁这个诚实的反应。他要李沁人前是个正经本分的警察，晚上在他胯下就是个跪着求操的荡妇。为了达到这个目标，他更加卖力，就着湿滑的水插进了洞里。

“你去死！！为什么拖累我，我跟你什么关系都没有……”边关失守，李沁恼地要哭了，踩着床褥后退，却怎么也摆脱不了那两根手指。内壁的肉就像吸住了入侵物一样，紧密地贴合在一处，肖战想动一下都很困难。费力地抽出一半，再塞回去，模仿性交的动作，关节上都浸了层汁液。几个回合下来就明显地进出自如了，穴口越插越大，像张大了嘴似的，呼喊着再放一根。肖战手腕朝上三根叠交，快速扣着上边的褶皱，水流的泛滥，李沁渐渐不再叫骂，转而享受沉醉其中。

“啊……”

她对发出这样的声音感到羞耻。明明是强迫，却配合性地生出快感，她不敢面对。

“舒服就叫。”肖战在她耳根旁叮咛。

“不！”李沁还留着残存的理智。

肖战另一只手碾磨着阴蒂，双管齐下，李沁酸胀得像要排泄一样。她夹紧了肖战的手磨蹭，一股股浪涌来她马上就要濒临高潮。

“啊……”

“啊……”

肖战的手越操越快，李沁红的熟透了，拼命地乱叫，她大开门户，迎接着蹂躏。仅是指奸就把她送上了高潮，内壁一耸一耸地向外喷着汁水。肖战用嘴撕了个套子，匆匆套在肉棍子上，不管李沁的高潮未退就插了进去。

“啊！”正直最敏感的时候，就又被填满，李沁身子都软了，喘着粗气，乖乖地等着挨干。

“唉不……不要……”

乳头刺激地激凸，轮流地教肖战含进嘴里，下边两人的耻毛纠缠，囊袋撞击屁股啪啪作响。抽插的频率迅猛，肖战好像公兽骑在了李沁的身子上，热情似火地播种。肉茎和富有弹性的阴唇摩擦，推拉中爽快地要飞上了天堂，插得急了，就发出“滋滋”水声，让听的人情欲大增。阴道里操的要着火，肉茎像泡了温泉那么舒服。领带早失去了作用，肖战把它解绑，李沁两条白胳膊唰地垂下来。

李沁正在兴头，突然拔出去了肉茎，难过地哭唧唧起来。肖战抱着她去了浴室，打开花洒，抬起她的一条腿重新插入，嘴也不闲着，饥渴地一亲芳泽。

“唔，唔……啊”

换了姿势李沁不习惯，烂泥般瘫在肖战肩膀，稍有不稳就容易摔倒。

“不行，不行……放过我吧，你是要钱还是要什么，我都给你……”李沁怕了，低三下四地妥协。

“我只要你。站直了，快结束了。”

“啊？”

不给李沁思考时间，肖战连续猛撞，操的她支离破碎。

“呼……呼……”肖战按着李沁的腰射了，他的腿上黏黏的，“你看，都是你的水。你怎么流那么多？我们洗个澡吧。”


End file.
